User talk:TDLover
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total Drama Designers Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Aramina120 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TDISeriesFan (Talk) 19:02, October 17, 2010 YAY! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 19:17, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Search "Sign ups" on the search bar LOL TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 19:22, October 17, 2010 (UTC) LOL TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 19:33, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Wat up CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" lol CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 00:57, October 18, 2010 (UTC) she's awsome! CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 01:06, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, TDISeries is making me a new one well i gotta go in the shower!!! CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 01:14, October 18, 2010 (UTC) No prob, we are friends....right? I AM KATE!HERE ME EDIT! 00:26, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Good. :D that would be awkward though. HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 00:29, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Sooooo...HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 00:31, October 19, 2010 (UTC) -_- HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 00:43, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Whaz up?HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 00:39, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok...HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 00:50, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Do you watch the Key of Awesome? HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 00:53, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Awwww...its awesome. HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 00:59, October 19, 2010 (UTC) It's on Youtube. HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 01:03, October 19, 2010 (UTC) It's so fun. HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 01:07, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Ohhh...HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 01:15, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Can't wait! Nice...HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 01:27, October 19, 2010 (UTC) What's his name? HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 01:34, October 19, 2010 (UTC) It will be more interesting when he shows up. HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 01:42, October 19, 2010 (UTC) LOL!! WHERE IS WALLY?!!? XD HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 01:49, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Can't wait for his apperance! HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 22:13, October 19, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean a person for my character to be together with?HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 23:22, October 19, 2010 (UTC) You chose. HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 23:45, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hmmmm... Maybe Geoff??? And I don't care about apperance..HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 23:54, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Yay. XDHEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 01:07, October 20, 2010 (UTC) XD ROFLOL HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 01:14, October 20, 2010 (UTC) LOL XD HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 01:30, October 20, 2010 (UTC) In the middle, that wasn't her being an antagonist know she just has a tiny crush on Ben. CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 01:48, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ...............Err..............I knida made Ben Laura's...........LOLQ.XDTDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 01:50, October 20, 2010 (UTC) *gasp* LOVE TRIANGLE!!!! CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 02:17, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Err, yeah.XDTDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 02:19, October 20, 2010 (UTC) New episode Hey! Check season 1 for the 1st episode! It ends in Saturday 23 october. Aramina120 Uh,Seriously? Okay here are my character labels: *Alex: Protagonist *Annabelle: Might change to an antagonist *Double Dee: Protagonist Ther ya go! CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 00:07, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Really? Double Dee seems mean to me...TDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 00:08, October 21, 2010 (UTC) The only reason she ignored is because she never heard you, sorry if she seemed rude...CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 00:15, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey, who's playing this guy? Me or you? CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 10:55, October 21, 2010 (UTC) lol she only wants to be friends with him CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 00:24, October 21, 2010 (UTC) speaking of guys, can you make one that Double Dee can go out with? CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 00:32, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't know....i want another version of Duncan.... CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 00:41, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Whatya mean "off who"? CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 00:46, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Of Duncan! (You gotta love the guy!) CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 00:55, October 21, 2010 (UTC) thanks, hope your done soon! CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 01:15, October 21, 2010 (UTC) THANKS!!!! CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 20:29, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Mew Member for TL sure, we still need it. And I have a question for you... Annie: *to the new guy, if I'm right is the one you put on Cdisney3' talk page, right?* Psst! Want to be in an alliance? Let's get more people in! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 21:55, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Annie: Benjamin, (a.k.a. Kiss-Kiss) should be in the alliance too... Kyle: Kristen, Wally, want to be in an alliance? me: simply, it's an alliance between all your characters and all mine We'll make it far ;) TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 22:04, October 21, 2010 (UTC) that's right! Annie: so... It's the Ben-Luke-Annie Alliance... *looks at Luke's eyes* Kyle: And the Kyle-Kristen-Wally Alliance... Me: Done! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 22:19, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Me: Who are their love interests? let me guess... Ben-Laura (duh!), Wally-Alex?, Kristen-Danny?, Jake-Double Dee? TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 22:30, October 21, 2010 (UTC) with jake i meant LUKE XD I'm really confusing names these days XD Crap! Annie likes Luke... TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 23:00, October 21, 2010 (UTC) no, she likes LUKE!!!!!!! XD JK TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 23:07, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Luke is the guy that likes Double Dee right? CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 23:12, October 21, 2010 (UTC) LOVE TRIANGLE LOVE TRIANGLE PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEE TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 23:13, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, let's just let things flow, they could just be really close friends. Those who are REALLY close, and maybe sometimes share a little kiss, but still see it as a friendship TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 23:23, October 21, 2010 (UTC) To Kristen Laura: HEY! Kate: She dragged me here... Laura: Want to be an allaince? Kate: No. Laura: NOT YOU! KRISTY! HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 23:25, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Laura: Kate is in love with Kyle... Kate: AM NOT! Laura: Then what are you drawing? Kate: *face turns red* Nothing.....HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 23:30, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Kate: NO! *tries to strangle her* Laura: *holding her back* Kate: I'M GOING TO GO HOMER SIMPSON ON YOU, BART! Laura: NO! Kate: But why would he llike me? Laura: You just admited it. Kate: *facepalms* You are SO much like my bro.... Kate: My bro hates me... Laura: So...you like him. Kate; NO! Admin You are now admin. Aramina120 Uh,Seriously? Hey Check out my website tdadventures CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 01:31, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I posted ep 2 on my website^^ CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 00:54, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Creators Please check out my new wikia website Total Drama Creators. Please sign your character up if you would like=) Here is the link below: http://totaldramacreators.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Creators_Wiki [[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Number1 Fan Of Alejandro & Gwen 4 Ever 06:19, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Questions Hey Kristen,Wally,Benjamin and Luke. I have some questions for you and i want to answer as soon as possible in my talk page. Are you in a relationship? Who are your friends? Who are your enemies? What is/are your fear(s)? What is/are your talent(s)? What is/are your nickname(s)? Answer. Aramina120 Cool!!! 12:49, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Creators Please check out my new wikia website Total Drama Creators. Please sign your character up if you would like=) Here is the link below: http://totaldramacreators.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Creators_Wiki I was the female mad hater for Halloween 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 03:02, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Camper Scouts Hey come check this website out made by yours truely: http://tdcamperscouts.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Camper_Scouts_Wiki http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Goth_Boy's_Re-Color_camp_of_AWESOME They stole your pic, unless you gave them permission. TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 14:29, November 21, 2010 (UTC) KRISTYYYY1 I mean..TDLLLLLLL! I was thinking and...YOU SHOULD START YOUR OWN ROLE-PLAYING WIKI!...I could help! And TDISF is awesome at that stuff....(: (: XDXDXDXDHEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 21:11, November 24, 2010 (UTC)